It Was A Blonde
by JPsmiles
Summary: Danny is injured one morning in his apartment...who did it?
1. Chapter 1

Danny caught a brief glimpse of the culprit, but it was too late.

Before he could stop it, his body was up in the air. It was the down part, however, that did the damage. His head smacked the corner of the end table with a resounding thud. And then there was the audible snap of bones and accompanying searing pain as he landed wrong on the arm he had outstretched to catch himself.

He lay on the floor of his tiny apartment trying to focus on breathing through the agony. His vision was beginning to blur as the pounding in his head steadily increased. Reaching into his pocket with his good arm he fumbled for his cell phone.

He just had time to press the buttons and mumble out a weak, "officer down," before his lights went out completely.

* * *

"Where the hell is he?" Steve fumed, more out of worry than anger. "He's more than an hour late."

Chin and Kono remained silent watching as their commander paced back and forth across the room. Danny was rarely ever late, and when he was he always called in first.

"And he's not picking up his damn phone. That does it…I'm going over there."

The cousins shared a look as Steve grabbed for his keys and made a bee-line for the door.

"It's about time," Chin sighed. "He was wearing down the floor."

"And wearing on my nerves," Kono added. "I just hope Danny's alright."

* * *

Steve heart started to beat faster as he rounded the corner and say two patrol cars and an ambulance in front of Danny's apartment complex. As his heart sped up so did his truck, so much so that he had to screech to a halt behind one of the cruisers.

'Danny would have loved that,' he thought. 'Just be okay so I can hear you bitch about it next time."

But Danny looked anything but okay as he approached the ambulance and saw his partner lying seemingly unconscious on the gurney.

"How is he, Joe?" Steve asked the familiar paramedic.

"He's got a nasty bump on his head and his arm is broken in at least a couple of places. We're taking him over to Queens."

"Has he said anything?"

"He woke briefly and mumbled something that sounded like 'stupid blonde'," the young EMT answered. "But he was pretty out of it."

Steve furrowed his brow. "Can I have a minute with him?" Joe nodded and Steve stepped up into the vehicle. "Danny? Can you hear me, partner?"

Danny heard Steve's voice through the intense fog. He tried to open his eyes, but quickly slammed them shut as the light sent daggers through his skull.

Steve saw Danny's eyes flutter briefly and heard a low moan escape from his lips.

"That's okay, brah. Just rest easy." It was unnerving to see the Jersey boy so still and so quiet. He took hold of his hand and squeezed. "We can talk later."

Squeezing the hand back weakly Danny thought, 'We can talk, but there's no way in hell that I'm gonna tell you what happened.'

TBC…


	2. Chapter 2

Steve waited for the ambulance to go off, sirens blaring, before heading inside to check on the progress of the investigation.

"What've we got?"

"No signs of forced entry," answered the female officer. "But the bedroom looks as if it's been tossed."

Steve peeked his head inside the room and then back out. "Could be…but then again, Danny's room usually looks that bad."

The officer smiled and teased, "typical man."

"Danny is anything but typical…I can assure you of that."

After making sure that all the correct steps were being taken to collect evidence, he headed back to his truck to call the others and to break several laws speeding to the hospital.

* * *

The trio sat waiting anxiously for news on Danny.

Actually, Chin and Kino sat waiting, while Steve was back to pacing. It was reminiscent of the morning's scene, but this time they knew for sure that Danny had been hurt.

But when the doctor appeared all three were on their feet. "How is he?" they asked in unison.

"Detective Williams has a concussion and a badly broken arm. The arm will require surgery…some pins and screws. But due to the severity of the head injury, we're going to wait until tomorrow to schedule the operation." The physician motioned for them to follow him. "He's awake if you'd like to see him. I should warn you that's he's in a considerable amount of discomfort and we can only give him so much relief due to the concussion. "

"Wonderful," Kono groaned. "That's going to make for one extra cranky Danny."

"And our regularly cranky Danny is cranky enough," Chin added lightly.

Joining in, Steve joked, "Maybe we should stop at the gift shop for some ear plugs…I feel a Danno-tribe coming."

But the group sobered immediately when they stood by the bedside of their too pale teammate.

Danny's eyes were closed; his forehead creased in pain. He heard the footsteps and recognized them as belonging to his friends, but couldn't muster up the strength to open his eyes.

"You think he's sleeping?" Kono whispered.

"I dunno…maybe," Steve whispered back.

"_He_ can hear you," Danny slurred. "And unfortunately _he's_ awake."

"How you feelin', brah?" Chin said softly.

"Been better," came the weak reply. It was about as far away as you could get from a diatribe and the others almost didn't know what to do with themselves.

"What happened, Danny?" Steve asked at last. "Who did this to you?"

Danny cracked two pain-filled blue eyes open and met Steve's inquisitive ones just for a second. "It was a blonde…she had long blonde hair."

Once more they spoke together. "She?"

"Great…in stereo. Yes…she."

"Can you remember anything else?"

"Can barely remember my name right now…hurts…m'tired."

The injured man was shaking slightly, and Steve pulled the sheet up a little higher. "Go to sleep…we'll be back later."

Danny felt guilty as the team walked away; he hadn't lied to them…he wouldn't do that. But he was all too aware that he hadn't told them the truth either.

* * *

"A long-haired blonde female…well that describes about a million of the tourists."

"Kono's right. Has Danny mentioned dating somebody new recently?"

Steve shook his head. "No…and his exact words to me just yesterday were: Women kill me…why die?"

Chin laughed. "That doesn't sound like a man on the hunt."

"He followed it up by saying that working with me was less dangerous than dating these days."

"Wow…now that's saying something," Kono smiled. "But when he's feeling better Danny and I are gonna have a talk. You men are no day on the beach either."

"Could it have been a break in?" Chin suggested.

"Doubt it. There were no signs of forced entry. Plus, what thief in their right mind would break into an apartment at that time of day when most people are still home or on their way out to work for the day?" Steve pointed out. "So that means that our blonde friend was most likely an invited guest gone wrong."

Kono wiggled her eyebrows. "A one night stand?"

"He didn't seem eager to talk about it," Chin added. "It would explain his behavior."

Steve nodded his agreement. "But so could the concussion. We shouldn't jump to any conclusions…we owe it to Danny to give him the chance to explain."

But something told them that whatever the explanation was, things were bound to get interesting.

TBC…


	3. Chapter 3

It was clear upon their return that they would not be getting any answers out of Danny that night.

The blonde detective drifted in and out of consciousness as his teammates took turns keeping watch over him. When he was asleep he was restless and would mumble incoherently. And when he was awake, the pain and dizziness was so bad that all he could do was grit his teeth and pray for it to end.

Shortly before visiting hours were over Steve sat at his partner's side. He could tell that Danny was trying to hold it all in and put on a brave front, but every now and then a heart wrenching groan or a whimper would escape.

"Danny…we know you're hurting…you don't have to be strong for us, man."

"Says Super-SEAL who thrives on pain." It was the first sentence he had put together in hours and it was enough to leave him breathless.

Steve couldn't help but chuckle. "Well…you know what they say…no pain no gain."

"I say…no pain…my gain," Danny joked with a fraction of his usual sarcasm, but it cost him. The room which had already been rocking was now also rolling around him. "Ugh," he moaned.

"Danny?"

But there was no answer as Danny was out once more.

* * *

Morning brought an exhausted detective waiting to be prepped for surgery. Upon the expected arrival of Steve, Chin and Kono, he forced a smile.

"Hey."

Steve pulled up a chair next to the bed and the others followed suit. "How're you feeling, buddy?"

Danny sighed and said faintly, "For the first time in my life I'm looking forward to going under the knife so they can knock me out and put me out of my misery."

"That good, huh?" Chin teased.

"Mmmhmm," he mumbled before lapsing into silence and listening to the familiar and comforting banter between his friends. After some time passed he said, "Hey…you guys don't have to stay. I'm sure you've got a case or something."

"Right now _you_ are our case," Kono replied with genuine concern.

Danny felt a stab of guilt in his gut.

"Yeah, man, we're gonna find the woman who did this to you."

And Steve just twisted the knife deeper. Before he could say anything more, a doctor came in with a nurse. 'Saved by the surgeon,' Danny thought.

After describing the procedure in a little more detail than any of them wanted to know, the nurse explained that she was going to start an IV which she promised would begin to 'relax' him shortly.

"Fabulous…proceed to poke away." While Danny focused on the needle that was being inserted into his vein he missed what was going on around him.

The remaining members of Five-0 were off to the side having a conversation completely using eye, head and hand movements. Each one was trying to avoid being the one to broach what was sure to be an uncomfortable topic with Danny.

As the nurse left and they were alone once more, it was Kono who stepped up to the plate first. "So…Danny…did you remember anything else since yesterday?"

"Yeah," Danny snorted. "I remember how much concussions suck."

Next it was Chin's turn. "Can you tell us anything else about your attacker?"

Danny bit at his lip not knowing what to say; he could…but he sure as hell didn't want to.

Shoving his hands into his pockets, Steve took a deep breath and went for it. "Look, man…was it some woman you met and…you know…took home?"

"Took home for what?" Danny asked, already starting to feel a bit fuzzy from the drugs.

"For you know…um…for the evening," Steve blushed.

"What? No…you know that not my scene." Danny, too, turned a distinct shade of pink.

"Yeah…I know…but it would explain some things that aren't adding up."

Chin jumped back in to help out a floundering Steve. "If she were say…a professional…it would make more sense her attacking you so she could steal from you."

"And your reluctance to tell us about it," Kono concluded.

"A…A…professional? Danny went from pink to red. "How can you even ask me that?"

The room became silent as an awkwardness hung in the air. Whether it was the increasing effects of the drugs or the realization that the truth couldn't be worse than what his friends were thinking, he blurted out, "38-18-36." When they looked at him like he was insane, Danny added. "Her measurements…those are her measurements."

The trio was sure that it was the medication speaking, but Kono humored him and said, "a woman with those measurements wouldn't be able to stand up…that's impossible."

Danny's eyes were getting glassy and his speech slightly garbled. "Not if you're eleven inches tall and made of plastic."

Kono covered her mouth moments later as the light bulb went off in her head. It took Steve and Chin a bit longer to catch on, but when they did it was with great hilarity.

Steve was the first to lose control and break up. "Oh, Danno…done in by a Barbie Doll," he said between giggles.

"Wonder which one it was?" Chin laughed.

"Felony Barbie?" Kono offered and then doubled over.

"Hawaiian Barbie...I stepped on Grace's Hawaiian Barbie doll and my feet went out on me," Danny murmured and then instantly regretted it as it only added fuel to the laughter. The irony hadn't been lost on him either that a doll representing the very place he put down left and right had gotten revenge for her state.

"Hey…man about to be sliced into and screwed together …wanna put a lid on it?"

"Oh…c'mon, brah…lighten up," Chin said.

"Yeah…karma's a real…"

"Barbie," Kono cut off her boss as they continued to find amusement in Danny's situation.

Danny was trying, but it was impossible to find anything amusing when he was feeling so lousy. His head and arm still ached mercilessly and he was feeling lightheaded and sick from the newly added medications. Plus, the cocktail coursing through his veins was simultaneously lowering his inhibitions, while also heightening his emotions.

It came out as almost a strangled sob, "S'not very funny…hurts." But he didn't know what hurt more…his injuries or their teasing. "It's why...didn't tell you...sooner."

Steve, Chin and Kono instantly stopped and the smiles faded away. It was rare to hear such a desolate tone come out of the usually boisterous mouth.

They had gone too far…too soon.

TBC…kudos to those who guessed right!


	4. Chapter 4

Danny had a rough time coming out of the anesthesia. He woke in the recovery room unsure of where he was or what had happened. He wondered where the rest of Five-0 was and if they were okay. Needing to get some answers he attempted to get up.

"Sir, calm down...you must stay still," a voice that belonged to a blurry figure said.

But that only agitated Danny more. "Steve?" he questioned while pushing against the two arms that were now attempting to hold him down.

"Sir...you're in the recovery room...you just had surgery."

"Steve...Chin...Kono...need find them."

Still pumped full of pain medication he was feeling no pain, but was delirious and uncomprehending. The nurse was shouting out for help now, as Danny was starting to get the upper hand and was nearly in a seated position.

There were more voices and more hands and Danny began to panic. "Get away from me...lemme go." He began to thrash against the restraint while jostling his injured arm in the process.

"Somebody go get McGarrett...now!" the doctor ordered.

* * *

Steve, Chin and Kono remained in Danny's hospital room after they had come to take him to the operating room. Before they had a chance to apologize the drugs had him too far gone and they were left to ponder the weight of their actions.

"Way to kick a man when he's down," Steve said angrily.

"Some friends we are," Kono muttered.

But it was Chin who summed it up best. "Danny's the first one who can take a joke and laugh at himself...but there's nothing funny about having a wound and your friends rubbing salt in it before it has a chance to start healing."

The procedure took longer than was expected and when the surgeon came to see them over four hours later he explained that the breaks were more complicated than the x-rays had shown. He said that it would take some time for him to regain consciousness and that they should probably go home, get some rest, and return in the morning.

Though they didn't want to, Steve persuaded the cousins to take off, promising to call if there was any change. He was just about to doze off in his chair a couple of hours later when an anxious nurse hustled inside the room to get him.

The site of Danny struggling and calling out his name brought rare tears to his eyes.

"Steve...where are you?...help me."

"Danny...I'm right here," he said hustling over to the bedside.

"You...you okay? Chin? Kono?" Danny's eyes were wild and unfocused.

"Everybody is just fine, buddy."

Seeing that the detective was calming down, the nurses and doctors slowly began to back off and allow Steve to take over completely.

"Steve? What...what happened?"

Steve settled for keeping it simple. "You're in the hospital. You had a little accident and hurt your arm...but the doc patched you up."

He was becoming aware of all the work done on his arm as the effects of the drugs were starting to dissipate. "S'why it hurts, huh?"

Danny reached out with his good arm and Steve took hold of the quivering hand. "Yeah...but you're gonna be just fine...just hang in there."

"Why can't I remember?"

Steve swallowed hard knowing that when his partner did remember he wouldn't be so anxious to have him around. "Don't force it...you had a concussion too."

"Don't feel so good," he moaned right before his eyes rolled back into his head.

Steve kept hold of the limp hand and hung his head. "Oh Danny...I'm sorry."

* * *

The next time Danny woke he was alone.

As he looked down at his bandaged arm the memories hit him all at once and hard. He remembered falling…and pain…lots of pain.

He also remembered the team…and when he told them the truth. Well, actually, all he really remembered clearly was them laughing at him. Not that he could really blame them; the whole situation was quite silly. But his injury was no laughing matter. He knew with time would be able to laugh about it too, but right now it was all too raw and the hurt too fresh.

Danny was distracted from his thoughts by a tall attractive woman with long blonde hair. "Hi…I'll be the nurse taking care of you. My name is Barbara. But most people call me…,"

"Don't say it," Danny begged.

"Barbie," she concluded.

Letting out a long exasperated sigh, Danny finally smiled. "Hi Barbie…I have a bone to pick with you."

The nurse's quizzical look was interrupted by the sound of gunfire and a piercing scream...

TBC…(may not be able to post as frequently as school is starting up again for my little ones. But I promise to finish for sure!)


	5. Chapter 5

The nurse's quizzical look was interrupted by the sound of gunfire and a piercing scream.

"What the hell?" Danny exclaimed. "Damn…I can't even recover in peace." He looked to the shell-shocked nurse. "Barbie…I need you to help me. I need to see what's going on."

There was yelling coming from the hall, but Danny couldn't quite make it out. It didn't help that as soon as Barbie assisted him in sitting up his world swam alarmingly and he almost fell backwards. "Whoa," he groaned as the nurse held him steady. "Thanks…now help me up."

Together the pair shuffled toward the door as the voice escalated. A winded Danny leaned heavily against the wall next to the door and motioned for Barbie to stay back. Peeking his head out slightly, he saw an irate man holding a gun to the head of a petrified doctor.

"You let her die…you let her die," the gunman kept repeating.

"Phone," Danny mouthed and pointed to the table next to the nurse. Barbie ran over with his cell and Danny wasted no time in dialing.

"Steve," he whispered. "Shots fired...hostage situation...and no I'm not hallucinating."

Although he _was_ beginning to see stars from the increasing pressure in his skull and throbbing in his arm.

Steve replied with a sarcastic yet worried, "I just left the hospital and you already managed to get into trouble."

"My partner must be rubbing off on me."

"I'll be there in ten and will call Chin and Kono...sit tight."

Danny knew he couldn't just 'sit tight' when a man's life hung in the balance. "Too late...I'm already standing...well leaning...just hurry up."

Barbie could see that her patient was starting to fade. "You should be back in bed."

"I _should_ be in New Jersey," Danny mumbled and then flashed a grin and said with as much conviction as he could, "I'll take an extra long nap later...first I've got to do something."

"What are you going to do, detective?"

"Beyond trying not to pass out...I haven't a clue," he admitted. "And please, call me Danny."

"Okay, Danny," she smiled. "What can I do?"

"Stay in this room...and pray."

Danny glanced back out the door to see much the same scene: a bunch of medical professionals on the floor while a disturbed man held the doctor by his throat.

"My wife," he cried, "you promised she would make it...and she died...and it's all your fault."

Danny's gut clenched at the sound of desperation and utter despair. He knew what he had to do, but just hoped he had the strength to pull it off. Taking a deep breath he raised his one good arm and stepped out into the hall. "Hey," he called out.

"Stay...stay back...or I'll shoot...I swear it...I'll shoot!"

Danny inched forward ever so slowly. "Hey, man...I feel you. My wife...she and I were in an accident...she didn't pull through."

The gunman's eyes opened wide. 'That…that's what happened to me and my wife."

'Lucky guess,' Danny thought. He kept moving forward, fueled solely by adrenaline. "And now I'm all alone."

Nobody said a word as most of the people on the floor were aware of Danny's position with Five-0...including the doctor being held captive.

"I...I can't go on without her...it hurts too bad."

Danny tried to look the man in the eye, even though it was getting hard to focus and keep up the act. "I know...I understand." He knew he had to gain and keep the man's trust. "Sometimes it hurts so bad...it's hard to breathe." Ironically, that was exactly how he was feeling in the moment due to his injuries.

"It isn't fair."

"No, it isn't fair…but killing somebody else isn't going to bring her back." It was obvious that this wasn't a bad guy or a criminal, just a grieving husband. "Why don't you let the doctor go and we can talk this out."

Out of the corner of his eye, Danny could see Steve through the stairwell glass door directly behind the attacker.

The grip tightened on the doctor's neck causing him to gasp out in pain. "No…no…he has to pay."

Danny nodded ever so slightly knowing that Steve would pick up on it and counted to three in his head.

Steve saw Danny nod and counted to three in his head.

One…two…three.

TBC…


	6. Chapter 6

One...two...three!

Steve pushed the door into the gunman which sent him and his hostage sailing forward and causing the gun to fly into the air.

Danny simultaneously lunged forward and jumped onto the perpetrator who was now sprawled out face down. "You okay?" he asked the doctor that was on the floor next to them.

"Yeah...thanks to you," the physician choked out while rubbing at his abused throat.

Steve retrieved the gun and hustled over to his partner who was practically lying on top of his captive. 'You alright?"

"Go easy on him," Danny said breathlessly, ignoring the question. "He's hurting."

"Looks like you are too, buddy." Steve helped him slide over and took charge of the restraining and handcuffing duties before handing the near catatonic prisoner over to a waiting officer.

Danny's skin was a sickly shade of gray and his hospital gown clung to his sweat soaked body. He maneuvered over to the wall pushing off with his functioning arm and collapsed against it.

"Danno?"

"Y...Steven."

"Why what?"

"No...my name ends in a 'y' not an 'o'."

Steve's chuckle was cut off as Danny groaned and closed his eyes. "Talk to me, man," he ordered while gently shaking Danny's thigh.

"About what?" he muttered.

"About the weather," Steve rolled his eyes. "About how you're feeling."

"How do I look?"

"Maybe we should talk about the weather."

"That good, huh?"

"You think you can walk?"

Danny's eyes snapped open. "Not in this thing…too much ventilation if you get my drift."

"It's more like a draft."

'You're a funny guy, McGarrett." But Danny wasn't laughing; he wanted nothing more than to roll over and cry he was so tired and miserable. But his body was too exhausted to put the effort into producing tears.

The elevator doors opened and Chin and Kono came running out. "Danny…you okay?"

Danny forced a smile. "Great…for a half-naked guy on a hospital floor."

It took a little doing, but soon they had Danny upright. His good arm was draped around Steve's waist; Chin and Kono walked behind to provide cover.

"Nice view," Kono teased.

"Your cheeks are blushing," Steve said.

"Not the ones I'm looking at," Kono added as Chin punched her playfully.

"I hate my life," Danny moaned.

The quartet was almost to the room when his nurse stepped outside. "Oh Danny…I was so worried. Let's get you in bed. I called the doctor and he's on his way."

"Thanks, Barbie," Danny grinned weakly, but genuinely.

"Barbie!" the others exclaimed.

"Not a word," Danny warned, pulling away from Steve and turning too quickly. His vision began to black out.

Seeing Danny start to falter Barbie rushed forward…unfortunately at the same time that Danny stumbled in her direction. His and her legs intertwined and, once again, Danny Williams found himself in the air and tripping over a Barbie.

This time however, Steve was there to catch him.

TBC…one part to go!


	7. Chapter 7

Danny expected to hit the floor and braced himself for the impact…but it never came. Instead he found himself lying in Steve's arms and hearing the familiar voice talking softly.

After that it was all a dizzying blur as he lingered at the brink of consciousness while he was lifted onto a gurney and whisked away from his friends. There were bright lights and various medical personnel floating around and poking and prodding at him.

The last thing he remembered was a needle being inserted into his arm and the blissful feeling of floating away from the pain.

* * *

Five-0 sat, yet again, by Danny's bedside. Another trip to the OR was required to repair the additional damage his heroics cost his arm. But he was taking an alarmingly long time to come out from under the anesthesia and although the doctor wasn't concerned, Steve was.

"C'mon, Danno…time to wake up."

Danny's body shifted slightly. "Y,' he whispered.

Steve looked at Chin and Kono with relief before answering, "Because you've been sleeping for too long."

"No…Y," he repeated weakly, his eyelids not budging from their closed position.

Recalling their prior exchange on the topic, Steve decided to use it as a bargaining chip. "Fine…I'll drop the 'O', but only if you open your eyes."

His eyelids slowly blinked open as he adjusted to the light. "Now what's my name?"

"Good to have you back again, Dann-y," Steve smiled putting emphasis on the last syllable.

Danny coughed trying to clear the roughness out of his throat. "M'not so sure…you all gonna laugh at me again?"

Kono handed over a glass of water before looking away sheepishly; Steve and Chin followed suit.

"This is the first time all three of you have aneurism face at the same time," Danny quipped.

"We really are sorry, brah," Chin apologized.

"Yeah," Kono agreed. "We were way out of line."

Steve, who had yet to resume eye contact, was biting at his lip. "I'm sorry," he mumbled.

"What was that, Steven? I couldn't quite hear you with all the beeping of these machines and such."

Steve glared. "I'm sorry," he said louder.

"Wasn't very sincere," Danny pouted.

"You want sincere? I _sincerely_ wish you would have listened to me when I told you to stay put and not go after the gunman without waiting for back-up."

"Welcome to my world, Super-SEAL," Danny retorted hotly causing Chin and Kono to smirk. Then suddenly all the color drained from his face and he let out a gasp.

"Danny!" Steve jumped up. "You okay?"

"Does it look like I'm okay?" he panted.

"Just breathe, man," Steve took hold of his good hand. "Just breathe."

It took a few moments for Danny to get his breath back and for his color to return to normal. "Thanks…m'okay…just a spasm."

"I really am sorry, Danny," Steve finally admitted. "You were hurt and we shouldn't have taken it so lightly."

"Nah…I'm just messing with you. I'm sorry too…I overreacted. I wasn't thinking straight with all the drugs."

"So are we all friends again?" Kono asked hopefully.

"No," Danny shook his blonde head, relishing the reaction it got before adding with a wide grin, "we're family. Or how do you like to put it?"

Steve, Chin and Kono smiled back. "Ohana."

* * *

Epilogue

They could hear footsteps approaching; as they grew louder the room actually started to shake a bit.

"That's either Big Foot," Danny said, "or…"

"Howzit?" came the cheery greeting.

"Kamekona," they all welcomed the extra-large man as he entered the room carrying a plastic bag.

"I heard my favorite haole was in the hospital an' I wanted to make sure you was doin' okay."

"Thanks…much better," Danny smiled.

"I stopped by the gift shop on my way up an' couldn't find nothin' appropriate for you, but I didn't find somethin' for your little cutie Grace when she comes to visit."

"That was really nice of you, big guy."

Kamekona pulled a plastic box out of the bag and revealed it to the group. "It's a 'Get Well, Barbie' doll…think she'll like it?"

Steve spit out the water he just took a swig of, Chin covered his mouth to hide his smile, and Kono almost had to leave the room.

"What? What'd I miss?" Kamekona asked in total confusion at the scene before him.

As for Danny…he heaved a sigh, shook his head and then started to laugh along with his family.

The End


End file.
